Secret Life
by Suzume214
Summary: Italy or locally known as Feliciano Vargas is viewed as the good kid, the one person that would help anyone. And the least expected to pull a gun on anyone.Feli has changed his life to help his older brother, at first he thought he would of hated it but he has grown some strange fondness of his new life.But not everything stays pleasant for long no matter who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there, I really couldn't take it anymore. The first three chapters to me skipped around a little to much and barely described anything so I will be editing the first three chapters and working on Romano's point of view, and maybe someone's else to help people understand things abit easier

* * *

Chapter 1

Water, it was all around me, choking the life out of me every second. Why, why did this dream continue to taunt me again and again? I didn't get it, was the world trying to tell me something through horrid nightmares? It had been the same dream for the past week, I wake up in a cylinder like container filled with murky water, I couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't hear before panic mode kicked in. Every time something like that happens and a human being is underwater of course we all have a bad habit of inhaling the water before having a cold watery grave.

"Feliciano get your ass up were late as it is!" Lovino shouted at me from the hallway making me jump out of my skin.

For once, I was grateful for my brother's short tempered attitude in the mornings. But, why this morning, wasn't this our day off? I looked around happy to be out of that water prison, even if it felt like I was waking up to another prison. I had no idea why fratello was so up and arm today, not that it was really all that shocking. Slowly I sat up and stretched when a pillow hit me in the face. I let it gravty take the pillow before looking up to see Lovino standing in the door frame of my bed room.

"…Feliciano, now." Lovino hissed then walked out of my room. "I mean it!"

Okay, I know morning did some funny stuff to my head and memory but did I forget something that was really important. There was no way we were suppose go to the office, not on the weekends or holidays anyways, and as far as I recalled it was Saturday morning. Still I slid out of bed, keeping my blanket wrapped around me and trudged over to my desk.

"Saturday..right I knew it." I muttered sleepily before glancing at my phone.2014/4/12, 10:30, I looked at it again then bit my lip. It was Wednesday, not Saturday, or fratello was playing a really bad joke on me.

"Fratello!" I snapped running out of my room.

I never said I was smooth or graceful, or really paid attention to my surroundings on good days this was a bad day. So when I ran out of my room to go down stairs I did not notice the large-ish bump in the rug and went tumbling down half of them into a wall, and slamming my head into both the wall and floor. Quickly I shot up holding the back of my head as sharp throbbing pains went through my skull.

"What the hell, ugh hold on a sec I think our little Italy just busted his head open and broke a wall in two..." Lovino hissed to someone he was talking on his phone.

He set it down long enough to walk up the other half of the stairs and haul me to my feet. I laughed nervously, his glares were deadly at times and that was one of this times. It wasn't just my fault, he should have warned me about the stupid bump! After he gave me a finally glare he walked off only to continue his conversation with who ever he was talking to. Something told me he wasn't playing any tricks on me, it really was Wednesday. Yet again I groaned then leaned against the wall and kicked it a few times, where did the weekend go?!

"Feliciano Vargas! I swear if you do not get dressed in the next ten minutes you will regret it!" Lovino snapped at me.

I gulped, he was not happy at all, I didn't mean to be so happy and klutzy all the time. That was who I was, what was he going to do shot me for being myself?! I sighed before thanking him for helping me up earlier, but he didn't seem to keen on the idea of a very tiny chat. All he did was glare and point up at my room, though I did realize something in his green eyes, a tear. Fratello, Lovino hardly every cried, especially around people family or not. Something was wrong, something bad had happened and I wasn't sure if I wanted to found out what it was.

However I hardly had a choice, after standing around for a few minutes I trudged back up stairs and grabbed my blanket that I threw on my desk. Quickly I grabbed our _"uniform"_ as Gilbert and Ludwig's deceased father put it and then changed. Walking out into my room again to grab a few things, I knew I was forgetting something but didn't have the time to stand around trying to figure out what that was. Gnawing on my bottom lip I wondered if it was really all that important or not.

"Feliciano hurry up!" Lovino snapped again, this time I flinched then sighed and picked up his case that he _forgot_ then mine.

Days like these I just ignored my brothers foul attitude but at times I acted worse then him. I tried not to sense for me it was like a second instinct, second reaction to everything, but fratello that was just him. Although it wasn't rare for days that fratello's being snappy and blunt, I followed because I had to live with his attitude and at times it annoyed me, a lot. Along time ago, a year ago actual, when I started to act more like Lovino I didn't quiet understand why a lot people in the office avoided me. But when one of our bosses said one thing that I didn't exactly take kindly to, it ended with a gun to Ludwig's head until Gilbert to my hand gun away. I never said I was proud of that day, and I probable will never be pride of that day.

That was why I always kept my temper under and hidden, unlike fratello. Lovino slammed the front door, I froze for a few seconds as it echoed through out the house. Yep, it was going to be one of those days.

"C-comeing!" I called out to Lovino despite there being a whole house thing in the way.

Quickly I managed to open the front door and get out side with out the front door shutting on me. One step was what it took for me to realize that the front door was un locked, which meant I had to drop everything and find the house key in my pocket, well one of my pockets. Why I always put my key to the house in one my pockets everyday instead of choosing a pocket I never knew. At least the front door was locked now, but the trunk, couldn't I have one good morning?!

"Fratello I can't get the trunk open, I have too much stuff! Could you pl-" I stopped myself when I heard a click then it opened a bit.

"Grazie!" I said quickly well managing to get the trunk open the rest of the way.

Strike one, was when I just threw the rather heavy cases in the trunk, strike two was when I slammed the trunk close. Did I really dare to climb into a car with an anger older brother that really liked his car? No, I liked life and all the ups and downs it threw at me. Still I had no choice at the current time of what I could really do, so carefully I opened the car door on the passenger side. Fratello was still on the phone, and he greeted me with a look that said ' Do it, I dare you', I froze and paled thirty thousand times paler then my natural skin tone.

I gave him a shaky smile as I slid into his car, why couldn't I stop trembling. He was my brother, it wasn't like he was going to kill me if I accidentally slammed another part of his car…Would he? Cautiously I reached out to grab the door and tried so hard not to slam it, but it was either his car or I would fall out of his car. After putting my seat belt on I stared outside, I knew he was absolutely burning with fury inside.

"Am going to have to call you back Gil." Romano hissed ending the call with a small click then shutting his phone, I tensed.

"Ha,ha Italia." Lovino hissed I gulped before I forced a smile but in my mind I was crying and pleading for forgiveness. I never liked it when he use that tone with "_Italy_", or "_Italia_", and he knew it.

"Ye-yes fratello?" I asked, showing him one of my more happier smiles and shut my eyes.

"What did you just do?" He asked, he seemed so calm after that, but was he really that calm?

It was all a lie, when I opened my eyes to a less pleasant smile on his face. I tired backing up as much as the seatbelt allowed me to and swallowed hard. I was pretty afraid of what he was thinking of doing, he would probable scold at me after smacking me. Instead he grabbed my collar, I tensed again, did I make him angrier then usual? In pure instinct I tried to pull away, but in the end got no where.

"I am sorry fratello!" I told him, I sounded terrified and trembled.

Lovino loosened his grip and sighed, he seemed tired. Was he not sleeping well, it wouldn't be a major shock if he was having nightmares too. They were probable going around, how could they not with the lives we had.

"Italy, where's your tie?" He asked, I opened my eyes and looked down and laughed out of annoyance.

"I must have forgot it I-"I stopped when Lovino took his tie off and put it on me. I blinked a few times dumb founded because of what Lovino just did.

"Stop gawking already..Damn." Lovino hissed, and then started the vehicle.

Feliciano Vargas, that's who am living with my brothers Francis Bonnefoy and Lovino Vargas. Antonio, one of my other brothers use to live with us but, not anymore. I knew that I should have been dealing with normal teenager things, and going to high-school, but I wanted to help my brothers, and find other things out. Fratello and I work for an agency, we are the agency top agents since our parents are dead Antonio left, and had recently Francis disappeared; we had to prove our selves. We are agents, both office agents and field agents, everyday for us is a life or death situation and we knew this and today we were sending ourselves into yet another mission. Well maybe if fratello would hurry up, I didn't want Ludwig to scold us like we were toddlers again.

* * *

"….Hey, fratello?" I said quietly, staring out the tinted window.

"Si.." Lovino replied at least five minutes later.

"…What's bothering you, earlier back at the house it looked like you were about to….." I trailed off, how would he react if I asked him that, I mean it was a pretty personal question.

"I was about to what? Come on Feliciano spit it out already." Lovino growled.

I looked over at him, there was it again that's when I asked as calmly as I could:" Why did it look like you were about to cry? Are you about to cry now?"

He tensed, what was next, shouting, was he really going to cry or was he going to kick me out of the car. Seeing how tight his grip was on the steering wheel and how focused he was on the road I really doubted he was about to speak. The thought of pushing on the subject was tempting, really temping but I didn't want to make things worse for him. Although I was so curios and concerned, what was bothering him so much? I shook my head, I couldn't help it, and I wanted to know.

"Fratello, pleas tell me" I said again.

"Shut up Feliciano." Lovino told me, with knowing I wasn't going to back off that easily.

"Come on, you can tell me." I told him, sounding like a young child.

"Hell no, you'll find out later! And even then you won't like what you hear so just-"

"Lovino look out!" I shouted when a truck honked at us.

Quickly but violently, he swerved out of the way completely avoiding the truck as it drove past us. We finally stopped after he got control of his car back, but there was an unwanted audience. Lovino heard the silence and hit his head against the steering wheel a few times before a female officer walked over to his side of the car. Calmly she knocked on his window then had to wait for Lovino to force a smile.

"Yes, officer?" Lovino sounded so friendly….it was a bit frightening.

"I'm going to have to ticket you after that little trick back there. Can I see your license and registration please?" She asked.

"aha, uno minuti please." Lovino always spoke in Italian when he was embarrassed, nervous scared or just all three.

I watched the female officer blink a few times, it was obvious that she knew no Italian and obvious that we were defiantly from Italy. Meanwhile, fratello looked around for such things, I felt bad. He had to move them after one of his missions that apparently went pretty sour pretty fast. Finally he found them and handed them to her after what seemed like hours, but in realty it took him five minutes to find the two cards.

"Okay Lovino Vargas, would you care to explain to me what happened?" She asked again.

"Fratello doesn't know how to drive.." I muttered, within seconds Lovino was glaring at me.

"Excuse me, would you like to drive?" Lovino asked me, his tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Si, we might actual get there some what on time!" I replied coldly.

"Haha, hell no. In your dreams Feliciano."

"Boys, are you two done? Hey, kid who are you?" She asked me.

"…Feliciano Vargas.." I sighed staring out my window again.

"Shouldn't you be in school ?" The officer asked me, I tensed a bit looking at Lovino hoping he had some excuse.

"Ah, signora please, it's the kids sixteenth birthday give him a break." Lovino lied.

"Oh…you know what he was driving on the wrong side anyways; you two go ahead well I go catch that moron." She said handing Lovino's cards back then left.

After all that fun Lovino waited for her to leave in her car before heading out. Normally I didn't mind going to the agency and going through daily obstacles, but today I really wanted to stay home. Everything told me, make your brother turn his car around and go home, and don't leave. I guess I would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Feliciano, Feliciano were here." Lovino shook me awake.

Slowly I stretched before opening the door , 'why did the sun have to so bright all the time?' I wondered to myself. Slowly I got out of fratello's car when I heard the trunk open up. It would have been best if I grabbed everything, after all I only made Lovino angrier. Before he had the chance to actual walk over I was at the back of his car pulling stuff out. When I looked up I was greeted by Lovino's bright emerald green eyes and gave him a quick smile.

Lovino walked besides me until we got to the doors, then he just opened the large glass double doors. This place really didn't chance, same lobby with large windows same, slick black marble flooring and gray tinted walls with large crystal like chandlers in the room. Anyone that walked in her probably thought that this place was a high class resort or hotel. The receptionist looked up from her desk and gave us a warm welcoming smile before saying something into her head piece.

I wondered if she really knew what this place was? She must have right? I really asked her before but if she didn't know that would be a pretty suspicious question. I let out a long sigh when I just tripped over thin air and landed on the cold hard marble. My face felt hot with blush within seconds of me falling to the floor, how embarrassing was that? Very. I swallowed when I realized that the cases had busted open, could this really get any worse.

"Opps." I finally said after a long silence.

I saw the receptionist start to come past her desk when Lovino knelt beside. He seemed slightly annoyed as he stood back up as she walked over to us. With a swallow, quickly I picked everything thankful nothing broke open, or broke period. As I reached to grab my case I felt someone's hand brush my hand, my face got hotter, someone else say what pride I had go flying out the window?!

"There ya go kiddo." She sounded Hungarian , was she a new agent.

"G-Graz-

"Feliciano ..get up and get the fuck away from her." Lovino interrupted me as I got to my feet.

I gave him a quizzing look until I looked at her, a woman with long brown hair with a flower and her green eyes shown through her shades. Calmly, she took her shades off and placed them in her hand as she gave us a kind smile. She held out fratello's brief case in front of me but, I froze, my stomach had knotted up tightly and my throat felt swollen.

"Do you boys care on joining me at a café." The woman asked us in a sweet kind manner.

"No." Lovino hissed pulling me back behind him.

"We are not going anywhere with you Elizabeta Héderváry. Not even if our lives depend on it." Lovino growled.

I had been helped, I talked and stood in front of her. One of the worlds most dangerous and talented assassins. Elizabeta had yet to be caught by anyone from any agency branch or the law, along with her friend Kiku Honda. He was the one the world feared for a valid reason.

I watched our receptionist move backwards very slowly, she was moving to her desk. She tried so hard to; Elizabeta saw her moving and smirked. Without hesitation the Hungarian pulled out a silver pistol and shot her point blank in the chest. Why did she have to die, she wasn't hurting Elizabeta ,she wasn't hurting anyone, she was innocent!

"Oh come now boys, am not going to kill you really!" She laughed innocently despite just killing someone. "Well _we_ aren't here to kill you." She added.

Lovino pushed me further back, something about what she had said had put us both on edge. Lovino reached for his hand gun and handed it to me, was he insane he was known for how well he could aim. I was still learning and was the one that normally took someone down using various things and hand to hand combat. Not to mention Ludwig was the one who made sure I was fully trained in both mentally temper and using a gun in general. I back up a bit more, and then trembled, I could fell the cold prick of a sword in the middle of my back. He was there, he was right behind me and ready to kill. Fratello looked back at me with a rare comforting smile.

"All we have to do is get past them and get to Ludwig and Gilbert…Okay." He whispered to me.

I nodded, I would mange this perfectly fine. This wasn't the first time I was in a fight of some sort. However, I had never faced the worlds most notorious assassins before. I had to stop psyching myself out, it wasn't going to help anyone. After all they did kill an innocent person for no reason, they came into our agency, this is all their fault! Not ours, their and they would pay by doing such things!

I gripped the hand gun hard after taking the safety off, I was not about to let this one slid. As I spun around to face him, a short Asian man dressed in black and his face hidden by a hat. He kept his katana pointed at me before moving his hand back. He wasn't about to take me easy either, I could tell the second I took a step back but received a starch on my face from his sword. Quickly I aimed, shot and ducked before he stabbed me.

After I had kicked him back into a window, he had vanished in the shattering glass, or so I had hoped. As I scanned the area not daring to put the hand gun away when I felt his cold blade against my neck. He had fooled me, he did that purpose, but I still knew my ways around some one holding a sword to my neck. My counter attack may have seemed sloppy but it had worked, quickly I had slammed my elbow into his stomach before flipping him onto the ground. The assassin said nothing, he kept his mouth closed even when I pointed the gun at his chest, right over his heart.

"…..You will not kill me.." He said eerily calm.

"How do you know?" I demanded to know, he jut showed a wicked smirk as he let go of his sword. Was he admitting defeat?

"Because…you are not strong enough yet…you do not have the heart to end someone's life." Kiku told me.

He didn't know me, he was trying to get in my mind. This man did not know who I was and what I was capable of! I watched his hand wrap around the barrel of the gun, what was he planning unless he was testing me. The gun trembled in my hand as his smirk grew a bit more.

"I knew you did not have it in you, Vargas." Kiku said suddenly grabbing my wrist.

Panic slammed into me when his knees met my stomach, and he slammed me into the marble. I felt the air rush out of me as I spent next few seconds trying to breathe. As I struggled to breathe and get to my feet Kiku plunged his sword into my left leg, I had to force my self not to scream in pain.

"Like I sa-"Kiku was cut off when a sudden explosion erupted from the other half of the lobby.

He was knocked into a wall, oh I was grateful for that one but I was caught in a few things sharp and flying. Hot tears streaked my face as I pulled the sword out of my leg and threw it aside. I had to get the bleeding to stop, but Kiku was much much faster then I thought. When I managed to get up he slammed me into a wall in a choke hold.

"W-what do you want with us?" I managed to choke out weakly.

I stopped struggling, he had loosened his grip but why? His hat had fallen off, he looked different from his pictures, in fact in his pictures he had red eyes. Why were his eyes red in the picture and a pale hazel in person. I really didn't see him to be the type to wear contacts, and even so his eye color would have affected the contacts color in some way. What was with everyone today, I could see tears in Kiku's eyes and I was going to take advantage of that.

I gave him a sweet smile, I knew I would feel guilty after this but what else could I do? Without giving him any clue I kicked him back as hard as I could. I dropped to the floor gasping for air greedily as Kiku tried to recover from shock and pain. My gun was at least a few feet away from me, I had to at least try to get it before he had recovered from that. I knew it was going to hurt, but I pushed myself up to my feet and managed to some what ran over to the gun.

I took another step and felt Kiku's hands wrap around my ankle as he dragged me down to the floor. Instantly I fought back like hell, but I did freeze when I saw his sword. Quickly I kicked it out of his hand before trying to reach for the hand gun, I was just a few inches away. Just as my fingers brushed the gun Kiku slammed something into my injured leg and I recoiled into a tight ball. Pain shot through me ever second, I couldn't move without feeling more pain. All I had to do was stretch, that was it.

When I saw his shadow looming over me, even if it hurt I slammed my foot into his shin and managed to kick him back as I grabbed the gun. As I reloaded I struggle to my feet, then limped over to Kiku who was curled up on the floor. He looked up at me when I kicked his sword away from him and kicked his shoulder until he was facing me.

"Don't you try anything that you'll regret!" I snapped, I felt pity for him but I was beyond scared and angry at this point.

"I take it you know who I am now?" He asked quietly, I nodded slowly not moving at all.

He showed a weak smile before he looked at the floor, he all most seemed ashamed of himself. That little act was not going to fool me,

"You are sharp, I guess that is why you are one of the elite agents." Kiku said evenly as he reached for his sword.

Did he think I was dense or was he tiring to be sneaky. That wasn't going to work on me, I pointed the gun at his head as I took a step forward. He stopped when I put the gun to his head at least he could use his common sense. Kiku slightly turned his head at least until he could see me. That man was doing it again, he was trying to get in my head and make me rethink what I was doing.

"Kiku get on your feet and away from your weapon!" I snapped at him, he just smirked.

"Do you really think that this would work according to your plan. Really Vargas, I complaint you and then you do what I wanted you to do." He mused not moving an inch. "Besides, you have injured me, I require help to stand up and I am not found of other people touching me." He added.

I took a step back watching him very closely as he got to his feet. The second he was standing I kicked his sword away from him and took a step back. He frowned a bit as he let out a long sigh, what was he thinking about? Kiku glanced at fratello but said nothing before looking at me again. I knew he hadn't admitted defeat that would never happen. He was just too stubborn, but so was I.

"If this is to happen again, please take Elizabeta's offer. Maybe then you would not feel like a moron or regret anything." Kiku told me in a cold voice.

That is when I made a fatal mistake; I had glanced over at my fratello. He seemed to be holding her off pretty well, but known of us were close to the stairs or elevator. I saw something silver fly past me and land around the area Lovino and Elizabeta were fighting at. A bomb, once if went off my gun slipped trough my fingers and I took a step forward.

"Fratello!" I cried out, I prayed that he was alright.

Kiku in the mean time had snuck up behind me, and with a harsh crack he hit me with something hard enough to make me go down. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I opened my eyes everything was splotchy, I could hardly make out anything. At first I didn't even think I was at the agency, I actual thought that I had woken up from another bad dream.

I felt Kiku brush the sleeve of my jacket, even if I was again scared I was still fuming inside. I felt my hand brush against a piece of glass and slammed it into the back of his leg. Not even a second later he hit the floor right next to me, it sounded like he was struggling to get the shard of glass out of his leg. That gave me time to get back on my feet, and feel around for the closet wall.

"Kiku Honda, did you really think we would let you get away?." I asked coldly when I had found a wall.

"Your words wound my pride, did you really think that I did not have some other way to take you two down?" He had answered with a question that made me freeze.

I carefully turned around until I saw a blurry black figure, was he holding something? My hand had grabbed what was left of a pillar that was next to the entrance, it was skinny, rigged and made out of glass. Blindly, I aimed and threw it through the air. It obviously hit him I heard possibly his gun hit the floor before the pillar shatter on impact of slamming into the floor.

"Am I to believe that you are still going to fight me well you are visually impaired? " Kiku had asked me, he sounded shocked and in a lot of pain. I did hit him.

"Damn straight." I told him, quoting fratello.

"…Very well, I will not fight an unarmed man, do your best to catch this." Kiku said, I saw something shine come towards me.

It clattered to the floor, he had two swords this whole time? Either way, I had no choice, this was my decision, I carefully picked it up. I had to remember what Antonio and Gilbert had taught me, and maybe, just maybe I would make out of this alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I heard his sword cut at the air giving me a chance to move out of the way, and sloppily blocked his sword from cutting into me. With the strength I pushed until I saw the blur of his sword hit the ground, this was parable my only chance and it was sheer luck. With my good leg I kicked him in the side then once he had stopped I placed the sword against his neck.

"haha, you are quite talented are you not? Either way you should not to be too cocky" He told me, he was acting as he was still winning, that he was going to get away from this place.

I watched his pale hand follow the blade before he pushed his palm against the sword. Was he insane or a masochist?! The sword was against my neck now, suddenly he ripped it from my hand and gave me a shallow cut on my neck. And as if that wasn't enough. He kicked me as hard as he could, and let out a dark laugh when I slammed right into someone.

"You sorry son of bitch!" Lovino snapped at someone in my ear. I shook my head after that.

"Aha, sorry about that." I breathed unevenly

My eyes widened, my hand, I could feel a hot sticky substance on my hand. Was fratello bleeding? If he had a wound how bad was it wound and could it kill him? There I went again, freaking my self out but it was possible and I knew it. I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"fratello?" I called weakly, he let out a short bitter dull laugh, he could tell I was nervous.

"Ay dios mio, I'm fine Feliciano. Why do you Antonio and Francis get so frightened when I get a little cut?" Lovino asked me, his breathing, it was so shallow and quick.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to die on anyone, and you better not either. Listen to me, Feliciano, get up Gilbert and Ludwig's office. You have to take the stairs since the elevator has been blown up. I'll handle these assholes." Lovino told me.

Lovino helped me to my feet after telling me that, quickly I gave him a quick hug. I didn't want to lose my big brother, not another one. Lovino actual hugged me back, something was wrong, something was very wrong. He let out a hiss before pulling back and firing his gun again. I glanced back into time to see a blur of Kiku's sword pass right by me.

"You can still give up, if you want to Vargas." Kiku offered, had he heard what Lovino told me?

"..I'm sorry…Fratello." I muttered as I glanced back at him, and picked up Kiku's katana. " But there's no way in hell I'm leaving behind!" I snapped as I raised the sword in the air.

Without hesitation I sliced at him and stabbed at him when I felt his hands catch the blade. I wasn't falling for that one again, before he got the chance to move I kicked him in the side again. I felt my heart pick up speed when I felt it go trough his hand as he went down to his knees. Guilt wrecked my mind as he pulled his hand out of the sword and remained completely silent.

"Is your hand alright?" I asked, even if it just slipped out of my mouth, I really was concerned.

However, it was a bit insane and strange that I just asked the very person trying to kill me if he was alright. It was the equivalent of asking him for a cup of tea or something! And so my mind played a little scene in my mind long enough to distract me, _so what to ask now, how about I just ask him how is day is and would he like a cup of tea_….I thought bitterly. When I snapped out of it I felt air inches between myself and his sword.

"I guess so."I hissed, quickly I came down on him.

Although, I could feel exhaustion kicking in. He sliced my stomach before I stumbled over my feet and fell to the floor keeping a hand on the cut. I had to get rid of the sword, or else I would be able to go anywhere. Quickly I scooted away when my hand landed on fratello hand gun, the one he had handed to me so I could defend myself. When I looked back at him I saw something shaped like dagger lying in his hand. Within seconds I picked the pistol up and pointed it at his head. I could tell that he looked stunned now that everything wasn't as blurry, but he cracked a wicked grin as his hair hide his eyes. This wasn't over, and I had lost…

"I-it's over Kiku, just give up!" I snapped, I didn't want to seem that frightened yet.

"Your cockiness will be your end Feliciano. " He said calmly but the way he said my name made my whole body shudder in utter terror.

_What have I done, did I just wake up a sleeping monster?_ I thought trying to keep my hand steady, but even I knew that was impossible now. In seconds Kiku moved to quickly for me to keep up with him at all. I had no chance to react before I was slammed into the floor again and felt both the bitter sting of glass in my back, and the cold feeling of his sword against my neck.

I had met the floor like he wanted me to and let go of the gun. When I met the floor this time my head had hit first, thankfully not where the glass was but it still did damage. My head it was killing me, my head pounded ever second I drew breathe. I rose my hand shakily and rested it on the blade and gave him one of my typical smiles.

"I guess you were right." I said evenly shocking us both. He let his head hang.

"Not that I wanted to be ." He said his voice weighed down with grief. With that being said he hauled me to my feet but kept the blade at my neck.

"Lovino!" He called my brother just as I heard a gun shot ring through the air.

I felt my body tremble violently, fratello, why did he call Lovino. What was his reasoning? He slid his sword back in it's seethe and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"..K-Kiku get out of here!" I heard Elizabeta shouted, she sounded like she had been sobbing hysterically

"F-Fratello…"I whimpered. "Fratello!" I shouted this time when I felt a needle go through my neck and sedative being pumped into me.

My tears started to come faster and faster when I was scooted into a car, but I couldn't feel anything. I could feel sleep sweeping into my mind as my body as I slumped forward a bit, but something slammed into the sode of the car. I raised my head lazily and peered out of the open window as best as I could. It was Lovino, he was alive, a little worse for wear and injured but alive!

"Feli, talk to me!" Lovino snapped at me.

"Fratello, your alright." I whimpered, I couldn't help but smile when I heard him laugh.

"Ha, like they could take me down that easily, think again little brother." He stopped speaking when the car turned on.

I could hear him trying to open the door, but it was all for nothing. This door wasn't opening at all no matter what he tried, I tried to open my self but something was holding me back, not just exhaustion. Soon the car jumped into a slow movement.

"Feliciano I will find you, I just need you to hold on okay!" He said quickly and grabbing my hand.

Somehow I managed to nod before his hand slipped away and the car sped on. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Lovino calling my name. And that was enough to give me hope, I knew he would come, and when he did there was going to be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A soft ticking entered my dream, echoing off the black walls made out of bricks. I felt trapped, like someone had bricked me in, refusing to let me out and see the world. No matter how many times I slammed my palms into the walls they wouldn't give. No matter how many times I tried it just stood there, I even followed the wall, but not even that worked. It couldn't be taken down, and it didn't end. The dark wall was just there, holding me prisoner.

The ticking grew louder and louder as I walked, tracing the wall with a finger. Something cold wrapped itself around my feet up to my knees. With a shiver I looked down to nothing, nothing was wrapped around me. Quickly I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds but it didn't help anything. The odd chill went higher, up to my waist when I let my hand drop to my side. The air was moist, and heavy. Quickly I tightened my hand into a fist then held my hand out in front of me.

I was a little scared of opening my hand, I had no idea what I would find, or what I wouldn't find. Slowly I let my hand open and water fell from my hand. Panic rose in me when the cold water got as high as my chest and higher. In no time it was over my head and all I could do was hold my breathe and try to keep moving. The black wall finally gave into a room filled with people working on things. They were moving so fast and seemed to be concerned about something. Their voices were too muffled, I couldn't make out anything.

My lungs were screaming for oxygen, well the rest of my body just wanted to stop. Frantically I hit the glass hopeing someone would hear me. So far no one did, I didn't know what else to do. So it was either hit the glass hard enough to make it shatter or continue to try and gat someone attention. Finally I got someone attention only for them to chance into something else. I gasp and watered flooded my mouth and nose filling my lungs.

I sprung forward, gasping for air. Was that all just a dream, was it all fake? The container I was in, the thing, that thing. I scanned my surroundings, all of it was unfamiliar to me, it definitely wasn't the office, nor was it home. Cautiously I slid out of the bed, shivering when my feet met the cold wooden floor.

Everything was still and quiet, barely any light was in the room. The only light came from behind the curtain, slowly I walked over to pull it back. The sun, it was setting and quickly. I wondered where I was considering the fact when I was technically speaking kidnapped, it was in the morning, leaving many hours of daylight to burn on and on.

Footsteps outside of the room told me I wasn't alone, at least not anymore. Someone was outside of my door talking to someone or on the phone with someone. I listened very closely to them, they weren't talking they were arguing. I couldn't tell what it was about besides the fact that I knew who it was. Kiku, Kiku Honda, he still had me.

I knew I had to find a way out of this place but every inch of me ached, stung or burned. Did I even have a chance getting out of this place let alone run into the one person that kidnapped. The next thing I heard froze me.

"Japan come on, why won't you come back or at least tell us where you are! Germany wants to help too, everyone does." It was me, b-but that was impossible. I was sitting here in a room trapped with the crazy man outside.

"Italy, you must be patience, I would gladly tell you but I fear I do not have that luxury of doing so." Kiku replied with a cool velvety voice filled with pain.

"At least talk to Germany, o-or China and anyone else, I can't continue to keep this a secret. He's just too different from you, people are starting to notice." I heard Italy reply frantically into the phone.

"Again, I apologize for that and I must end this call. Until later Italy. "Kiku said in a solemn tone.

"...Okay fratello calling me anyways, ciao, come back soon Japan." With a click the phone call was ended. A sad long sigh came from Kiku before the door opened letting light poor in.

"You're awake." Kiku said calmly, his pale brown eyes looking at the floor.

"What was that about?" I asked calmly, his brown eyes flicked up to me. He looked so sad and tired and...hurt. Was it possible that the assassin had grown tired of his killings?

"That, is none of your business." He replied in a small hiss narrowing his eyes at me.

"I figured as much, you know you can't and won't keep me here." I snarled back, he tilted his head.

"Oh yeah, watch me Feliciano Vargas." Kiku growled again and started to shut the door, quickly I grabbed the door before it was fully shut ."Hmm, have a sudden change of heart Vargas?"

"Enough, why did you bring me here?!" I demanded to know, his small smirk turned into to a frown.

"Because, you and your brothers may be the only way to help this sorry planet, this may be the only way you get you all together." Kiku answered me calmly.

"You're lying!" I snapped, Kiku faced me again. "Y-you have to be." I whispered when I saw the rage burning in his eyes.

I quickly stepped away when he stepped toward me. This happened for a few seconds until I hit the bed frame and sat on the bed.

"If I were lying then why are you still alive?" He hissed, quickly I looked away actual afraid to say anything else."...Exactly." Kiku said before leaving me in the room.

I thought for a bit, was he right? Is every single word he said the truth? All this confusion brought me back to that nightmare. None of this made sense to me, in fact all it did was give me a headache. I felt terrible, not only did I let Lovino down I was also trapped and now left alone to wallow in my self pity.

I scouted back on the bed until my back met the wall and I pulled my legs up to my chest. Tears filled my eyes, quickly I wiped them away.

"Is that it? Your just going to give up?" I heard a girl ask, her voice sounded so sad, and tired.

I looked around for who ever said that but find a pair of bright intense blue eyes staring back at me. They looked like a snow tiger, or a dragon of some type. However they seemed to burn in both rage, but also froze in terror.

"Ciao." I said wondering if they wanted to come in." Do-

"You can see me?" It was a little boy, his voice shook in fear.

"Yeah...Do you need something? What's wrong?" I asked slightly thrown off by his comment. Why wouldn't I be able to see him, he was alive. Right? Suddenly the door opened as he crossed over in pure silence, as if his feet floated above the floor.

"I need your help, everyone does." The child cried out tears spilling from his bright glowing eyes. Again tears welded in my eyes as I picked him up off the floor.

"I promise, I will help all of you...I promise." I told him. His bright eyes peered up at me with a small brave smile that wavered a bit when he dropped down to the floor.

He held out a small hand for me, hesitantly I took his hand. I couldn't help but be afraid when I saw no light underneath the door. The small boy pressed himself against me when I reached out for the cold door knob. With a soft push the door opened up to a living, or not so much living hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Blood, it was splattered across the cold concrete floors, across the walls almost every where. There were cages, so many cages full of people and different creatures. It was so hard to actual look around the room with those things watching us, how was I going to help this kid? I could barely keep my eyes open; it was too much it was too disturbing and…familiar. How ridiculous thought, this was the first time I had ever been here.

"Mister! Mister!" The boy called.

I looked forward, when did he leave my side? Why did it even matter, I didn't know what I was going to even tell the kid. It was pretty clear that he found the wrong person to help him and his friends, but I didn't want to tell him that. That very thought made guilt weld in me, I guess my fratello was right; I am a push-over. Too sweet, too sensitive and at times a little temperamental, but that was me, how could I change who I was?!

"O-okay.." I stammered, gnawing at my bottom lip I took my first step in the room.

The room itself looked like a large gray boy made out of stone and concrete with a few lights here and there in the room. There was no windows, and one door made out of metal that was starting to rust, or that is what I fooled myself to believe. A few vents were scattered around the room, it didn't seem like there was many but there was enough of them to make this box freezing. People had to be in here, in this freezing box? I didn't wasn't to think of how long people would be trapped in this room for. Everyone's ice cold hell.

A camera, it almost caught me but I wasn't sure if almost would work out good or badly for myself. So far the room remained a cold ice burg, no one and nothing said anything or moved at all. Perhaps, I was safe for now to have a chance to breathe and calm myself down. My little friend had vanished, I wondered where he could have gone. That's when I heard it, the vents started to get louder and louder as a thick murky fog filled the room. On pure instinct I stood up, looking around realizing something was very wrong and that something bad…couldn't be lingering that far away.

"Hey Mister, do not breathe this stuff in!" It was him, the little dragon boy was back with bad news

"Why not?" I asked before quickly covering my mouth.

"…It kills, this room is full of failed experiments that are going to die. I thought you said you would help, where did you go?!" He snapped at me.

"I-I…I didn't mean.." My voice trembled a bit before I fell silent. What could I say, what could I do? I was standing in a deadly gas, with people around me suffocating…What could I do?

"It is not your fault, I should apologize. Here take this." In his hand was piece of fabric, slowly I took it.

"Keep it over your mouth and nose, right now we have to get out of here." He informed me.

I nodded, I was impressed this boy was very mature for how old he looked. Quickly I followed him, a soft click made us both stop and then one by one the lights shut off. It seemed like the trouble that I had been waiting for was right there, or waiting for us. That idea fell when all the lights shut off, it was pitch black. I could feel panic filling my mind as my heart sped up, I felt trapped and lost. I-I just wanted to be with my brothers, not here I wanted to be home! Why us? Why did this have to happen to us?! What did we ever do anything wrong?!

I shook my head, having thoughts like those were not going to help little dragon boy, or any one else for that matter. I had to push on, just a bit further and longer until everything is how it use to be…hopefully by the end of this everything will be better? I wouldn't know if I didn't push myself, slowly I drew in a shaky breathe before stepping forward. It was so difficult to move around without being able to see much of anything.

"Hmmm….where are you~" I froze, someone else was here.

"You cannot hide forever~" He was getting closer, and no matter how much I pressed myself against the cold wall I still felt visible.

Holding my breathe in; I heard his footsteps get closer then stop at least five inches away from me. A fear of this person actual finding me was growing, a small shudder past through me as I shut my eyes. In my head I pleaded for this person not to find me, not now and hopefully never. Wham! My eyes fluttered to life, then I relaxed realizing that he hit something pretty far away. After that, I heard them walk off and I think out of the cold box. A small thankfully chuckle came from me everything was alright, this person wasn't going to find me.

"Did you know? Playing a game of hide and seek with me, is like a death sentence?~" He was back.

Trembling a bit, I walked away from the door using the wall for guidance and avoiding anything I felt with my foot. A sudden thwack sound came from in front of me, quickly I backed away forgetting about the small cage that I had to step over. So much for being quiet, I fell backwards over the cage before kicking it away. The room was eerily quiet again, it was like all the beings were terrified of something.

Looking around, despite looking around was a waste of time I still did it. A silvery glint shown by the very little light that spilled in the room from the door window, I could tell that was moving. Yet, I didn't move, it was like it put me in this trance of curiosity before I felt what ever it was hit me. My arm, a knife was stuck in my arm, quickly I went to pull it out but something stopped me. I felt weaker, and tired, sleep did sound nice it sounded absolutely wonderful. The fog! The boy told me not to breathe it in, oh could things get any worse!?

My eyes widened when I felt a slight tug at the knife, I wasn't trying to pull it out but it couldn't be little dragon boy either. He wouldn't be tapping it a few times for a few seconds, before twisting it a bit. I fought back tears and whimpers silent, especially when he ripped it out of my arm. There was no way I was going to let this person know how much that hurt, or how scared I really was.

"So, who exactly are you? And how did you get here?" He asked in a clear Italian accent.

I gnawed on my lip, I wasn't going to answer him, not after that and not when he could let people just die! However I really didn't think he cared who died and who lived, to him this must have been some big game. Again I shuddered when I felt the bitter cold blade of the knife under my chin and the tip against my neck. I wasn't going to give in, I wasn't no matter how much he frightened me!

"I'll ask you again, who are you and how did you get here?" He sounded a bit more anger then amused.

"I…no…." I held my tongue.

No warning at all, he grabbed a fistful of my hair as he yanked me to my feet. He made Kiku Honda seem like an angel with how violent he was, and it really wouldn't surprise me if he would or tired to kill me. I was relived when he let go of me, only to be frozen in place. There was no way he could be that cruel, I-I didn't even want to think of someone like him. Someone who seemed to enjoy putting fear in people, torturing them slowly until they got they answers that they wanted. It…it was a terrifying thought, to meet someone like that and here I was. Standing right in front of one, too scared to move, to think or react. I was like a live statue, unable to fight back against this person.

"I wonder, would it hurt if I…" He trailed off pressing the blade against my eye lid.

"W-what's w-wrong with you?" I wanted to sound a bit more threatening, but I sounded terrified.

He only laughed before falling silent, what was he planning now? I tried to back away from him but he grabbed fratello's tie. A sudden thought went through my head, if my brother saw me right now and basically giving up he would furious. Just once, it would be nice to be as brave Antonio or Lovino, just once so I didn't always get myself in some sort of trouble. But this time…there was no way either of them could come help me I was on my own. Had to deal with this person on my own and I did.

My hand trembled as I quickly pushed him away, after hearing him crash into a few things I was gone. I needed to find the light switch so I could actual see and hopefully find dragon boy and get out of here! My hand skidded across the wall before hitting a large switch. The second I grabbed it, my head was slammed into the wall. I held onto the switch own my way down, my head was pounding insanely and I could feel my blood streaking my face.

Seconds later, after I had let go of the switch, the lights buzzed to life bringing light to the room again. I laughed to myself; I forgot again, I had forgotten about the poisoned fog. It was so hard to keep my eyes open, but I had to try I wasn't about to leave that kid behind. Staggering to my feet I glanced around the room, where was he? Did that man already take off with dragon boy?

I opened my mouth to call out to the kid but I had two problems, one being I didn't even know his name, two was the second I opened my mouth I started to cough. I could feel the cough down in my chest and burning my lungs as if they were on fire. Why couldn't I stop coughing, was the fog doing this to me?

"Aww, what's the matter, can't breathe?" He taunted.

I immediately jumped back; h-he looked like me! I could have been hallucinating, that would have been at least a bit comforting but the way he acted and his accent proved that theory very wrong. He looked like a darker me, he acted like a darker me and didn't seem surprised at all. Again he pulled out one of his knives; it had a dark murderous glint to the blade just like his eyes.

"W-who are you!?" I snapped at him, and backed into the wall.

He stepped towards me, a dark smirk on his face. And stated calmly," I believe I asked you first."

I shook my head, this wasn't real this had to be some nightmare it had to be! I knew I looked like a lost and scared child, so I looked my age for once that wasn't a crime. At least last time I checked it wasn't a crime to act your age. He just laughed again; I didn't want to hear it. Quickly I covered my ears keeping my head down still fighting back my tears and whimpers until he pushed me into the wall.

"Do you want it to stop, fraidy cat~" He sneered wrapped a hand around my neck. "I'll be happy to help you with that"

I tried to pull his hand away when I felt the knife plunge into me. So cold, it was so cold and empty, only seeking death, my death. Calmly he stepped back and let go of my neck and watched as I feel to my knees. As I shock, one of my hands touched the hilt of the blade sticking out of my stomach softly, the pain was so much. So this is what our parents felt with their dying breathes, a painful empty coldness welcoming them with open arms. I was so..so scared, w-why couldn't I be dreaming…w-why couldn't I be home with my brothers…..I'm so s-sorry..I am so selfish I just want to be…..


	6. Chapter 6

Thought he was dead didn't you? Mwahah, no but seriously I maybe cruel but I'm not that cruel...maybe.. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this second update of the day and the last one for this hour since it's almost three in the morning.

* * *

Chapter Six

I bolted forward in my bed, gasping greedily for air and wiping sweat from my brow. It was just an awful nightmare, a nightmare that felt so real I actual thought that I had died. Morning had never been this beautiful before, not that I it really bothered me. Even if it was pouring down rain outside, at least I could still breathe.

"Hmm, a strange sense of deju-vu, do you not agree Feliciano Vargas?" Kiku asked from behind me.

I scowled, so much for a nice morning I woke up from one nightmare into a waking nightmare. He silently walked over to the window, he looked exhausted and…sad. It was possible that Kiku was starting to feel guilty after all those people he had killed. His eyes, they seemed paler than in the profile pictures that Gilbert and Antonio had shown me before.

"Ah, I almost forgot to inform you, until you are well and once again useful certain people want you to attend high school." Kiku told me, he was so calm about it but I wasn't.

The last time I went to school was in the beginning of middle school, that was three years ago! If I went to High-school I would be both a freshman and very new to people that go to said High-school. My first response was much like Lovino's when someone woke him up on a day off, or when I just wouldn't get up in the morning. Quickly I took the pillow and threw it at him as hard as I could before recoiling in pain.

"Are you down with your fit now?!" Kiku snapped at me, anyone could hear the fury in his voice.

"I have no time for pitiful reactions, nor do you!" He snarled as he walked over the bed I was in, and as if he knew he grabbed the arm that got _"stabbed"_ and pulled me to my feet.

Pain shot through me like a shockwave, th-there was actual a wound there! So I didn't dream any of that, it was all very real?! I felt myself pale after figuring that out, I actual got stabbed. The little boy, he was real but he was still there with whoever that person was! Oh god, I left a child in the hands of someone like him, what was wrong with me?! Kiku let out a heavy sigh, tearing me out of my shocked and panicked thoughts.

I looked at him, he still seemed a bit aggravated but he seemed to be calming down pretty quickly. Something told me he saw the panic in my face, but there was something else. I wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like he knew more then he was saying. Maybe..no, he did know what happened last night, and probably wasn't going to explain anything. That wasn't something Kiku Honda would do, he wasn't known for being kind and helpful to anyone at all.

"What you dreamed about was real…but only for your soul. It is rather difficult to explain what it is and how it happens and regrettable so, it can be very deadly. Unless you wake seconds after your supposable death, which is exactly what you did. Thankfully the one thing that '_kills you_' just leaves a large, painful and nasty bruise, but any other wounds appear on you as they were in the dream. Be glad that you wake up with a stab, busted up head and a very bad bruise, obviously things could have been much worse." Kiku explained to me, how it was suppose to calm me down I didn't know at the time.

"Now like I told you earlier, you must get ready for school. How embarrassing would it be to be late on your first day." That was the last thing he said to me before leaving the room.

My temper flared in me, he expected me to do what he said to do?! He must have been in his own screwy dream, because there was no way he was going to get me to do anything he wanted. I sat back down on the bed holding my injured arm in my lap when someone knocked on the door frame. There was a female servant, she looked around fratello Antonio's age and a bit like a female version of him. Well almost, she was paler and had long straight black hair, not dark brown colored hair.

She was holding clothes in her arms, and kept her head ducked. Was she frightened by someone? I thought for a second, a servant of Kiku Honda terrified, which seemed pretty accurate for the kind of man he was. She held the clothes out in front of her, I had a feeling that they were for me. Again I felt my temper flare, but I wasn't going to lash out at her. She probably had a hard enough life as it, poor girl.

I gave her a small smile and shook my head, since I wasn't really sure what to say to her. The room grew quieter, it didn't even seem like the clock was ticking any more. She stepped in front of me, then jutted her arms out again, she was glaring at me. What did I do, all I did was shake my head 'no'. I sighed, this was getting a bit annoying, anyone could tell I wasn't going to agree so why did she even bother?

"I already told you I don't need those. I'm not going and I'm not listening to what Kiku told me to do!" I snapped at her jumping to my feet.

"You must listen to master!" She screeched at me.

"…No..no I don't" I hissed pushing past her.

I started to walk out of the room only to be greeted by Kiku, he stood there glaring at me with crossed arms. For a second, I swore he seemed a bit shorter but then pushed aside the thought for the time being. Besides, he was in my way to much of my annoyance, not that he would care anyways.

"And where do you think you are going Vargas?" He asked coldly.

"Where else, out of this place now move please." I growled at him in response.

"Ah, you are afraid to attend high-school, how amusing. Your own of your agency best field workers and your afraid such a little thing, the thought is laughable." Kiku smirked darkly before adding a calm "If you want to prove me wrong you will go to high-school, or I can easily find a way for people to find out. In fact, I can information people what you _really_ do."

"F-fine I'll go!" I stammered.

"Good boy, I will see you down stairs soon enough. "Kiku said before walking off again.

"Master always gets his way." The maid said from behind me.

I really didn't doubt that I jumped a foot high and two feet away from her, where did she even come? Wasn't she in the room at the end of the hall?! She giggled a bit before holding the clothes out again and gave a small smile. I really had no other choice, annoyed I took the clothes from her. At least 25 minutes later, I was refreshed and in new clothes but still hurting a lot. Kiku wasn't kidding about the bruising, it was large and it was bad.

For a few seconds, I felt like I was back home until I got down stairs. This place, it was so brightly colored, but some how it seemed to dark and sinister. The floors were tan colored rope like carpet; there were large windows with bright red curtains around them. The walls were ashy white and red wood paneling with a dragon pillar sitting in almost ever corner. Needless to say it was very ornately.

"Even here you are still close to your family and friends…" I heard Kiku muttered from the kitchens' arch way. What did he mean by that?

"…uh, excuse me?" I asked him, rising an eyebrow in curiosity.

He looked up at me, he seemed distracted a few seconds ago but he seemed fine now. One of his other servants came up behind him, it seems like I wasn't the only that realized how different he was acting. I knew I never really met the man, but other agents and my brothers Francis and Antonio had meet him before. All of them told fratello and I to be weary around him, to never trust him no matter what.

"M-master, are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should re-" He was cut off when he grabbed Kiku's fore arm.

"How many times must I tell you, do not touch me!?" He shouted at the servant after throwing him back into a wall.

"S-s-so s-sorry master!" The servant cried, then ran off into hiding.

I was horrified, why would he loss it over someone touching him? Maybe it was linked to a bad memory for him? Then again, I could be wrong, I saw the regret on Kiku's face. He seemed disgusted with himself, it could be possible that he just acts this way. Once again his phone rang, it had been the equivalent of one day and he had probable gotten over 30 phone calls by now, just who was calling him that constantly? Leaning against the wall I watched him pull his phone out, he paled a bit before dismissing the phone call.

"….How long were you standing there for?" Kiku asked, was his voice shaking?

"Long enough to hear you utter something before beating the crap put of your servant…" I trailed off, I wasn't quite sure how he would react if he knew that I saw his reaction to the phone call. Did it really matter? No.

"…..You were…standing here long enough for a..phone call. I…no, we should be leaving or you will be late." Kiku cut himself off then passed by me. He was hiding something, and oh was it obvious to everyone.

With that in mind, I followed him to a black car that he was already in. Why did he seem so upset? What was he hiding? I shook my head, I wouldn't be able to find any answers by standing around in the rain. Quickly I climbed into the passenger side of the car, and was now staring at the floor board. A few minutes later I had propped myself up own my good arm staring out the window watching things pass by.

Every few seconds I would glance at him, he was quieter then I expected. I actual expected him to be rude, cruel and loud with a worse cussing problem then Lovino. So far anything I had heard about this man was only getting proven wrong by every passing second. We had stopped at a red light when his phone rang again, quickly I pretended that I was asleep hoping he would fall for it.

"Hai, what is wrong now?" Kiku asked the person on the other side.

"I'll tell you what the hell is wrong, that freaking bastard is starting a fucking world war three over here!" The other person shouted over the phone, he sounded just like Lovino.

"Shh, please Romano I do not need my passenger to wake up." Kiku pleaded quietly.

"S-sorry Japan! Fratello's right though what can we do…Things are only getting worse over here?!" It was the person he called Italy, he sounded so much like me.

"I-I know Italy..I apologize I am trying to piece things together, I will try to get back soon. I promise, now I must go good-bye for now." With that Kiku ended the phone call.

Who was Italy?! Who names there kid that anyways? Why did this Romano person call Kiku Japan? Something was very wrong, and it was all starting to make sense now. I was starting to wonder if Kiku Honda wasn't really Kiku Honda. So many things would be explained if that were true now all I had to do was see if that was true.

"Feliciano, we are you here." Kiku told me calmly.

"Mmm..si si." I muttered sleepily before sitting up.

"Your stuff in the trunk, I think you can at least mange that much can you not?" Kiku asked with a dark smirk.

I give into a dull laugh before speaking exactly what I thought:" Who are you?"

Again, he paled a bit before plastering a fake smile on his face and looking at me. I only gave him a cold glare, he wasn't going to fool me that easily, well not anymore anyways. I sighed as I unblocked the seat belt and shifted a bit until I felt some what comfortable. Now he seemed to be getting a bit nervous but hide most of it with a scowl.

"What ever do you mean child, I am Kiku Honda. Who else would I be?" He asked me, he seemed so confident in this little game of his.

"Stop lying, everyone else in your house is starting to realize it too! Why are you still trying to fool us when it's not working anymore?! I d-

"Enough!...That is enough!" He snapped, his glare was what made me freeze. "Not another word of this Feliciano Vargas, or I..I "

"You'll what?!" I snapped back at him.

"..I _**will**_ make you pay…" That was no empty threat, he really meant it.

With that being said, I climbed out of the car, after slamming the door shut I got my stuff and then waited to cross the busy road. Finally after what had seem like an eternity I could walk across the road without any problems, or close enough. Some one almost hit me but instead they ran me off the road and made me bump into someone. More someone's three different people, two boys and a girl. However one of them, he looked so familiar to me, where had I seen him before?

"Ahaha, I'm sorry I should have been watching were I was going." I laughed nervously.

Great, just great I couldn't kneel or bend that easily with that bruise on my stomach, not unless I wanted to feel death again. Still I had to at least try without looking injured even more so.

"It's no problem, nothing was broken in many ways and no one was really…Feliciano!" It was Vladimir!

It had been at least three years since I had seen him, he really didn't change. What did it really matter, at least I got to see him again! Like me at times when Vladimir was really to see someone he would greet them with a tight hug. However when he did that to me I had to make it look like I was breathing.

"How have you been, wow you really didn't change did you Feli?" Vladimir asked cheerfully.

I smiled a bit and gave him a small shrug. Oh only if he knew how much I did and didn't change, I think it would dive him a bit insane though. Or just get him and myself in a world of trouble with Gilbert and Ludwig, which was never a good option for me. Those kinds of meetings like those never had a very nice ending.

"Oh yeah, these are a few of my friends, this is Arthur Kirkland and Anastasia Braginski" I didn't really hear what Vladimir said after he name, what I did hear both put fear in me and angered me.

"Wow…your still alive..heh I have to give you credit on for that one Feliciano Vargas."

* * *

Ciao everyone and good night for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Feliciano, are you alright?" Vladimir asked me.

" , that kid over there who is he?" I asked not meaning to sound demanding as I did.

Vladimir looked around before looking back at me with a very confused expression. Could he not see him, was I going insane or was I having a waking nightmare? No, that wasn't possible, Kiku already told me that I was actual there and lived through all of that. Then, why was Vladimir acting like he couldn't see him? I glanced over at him, he was standing next to a blonde version of my brother, he was a blonde version of Lovino. I pinched the bridge of my nose, all of this was giving me a headache.

"Are you talking about Venezanio Vargas, the schools worst kid. I mean according to the teachers his extremely intelligent , so is his brother. I thought you knew them, they look so much you and Lovino I thought you guys were brothers or c ." Vladimir told me.

Anastasia and Arthur exchanged a confused look, I figured they thought the same thing. Me being related to that lunatic, that was both hilarious and insulting. Venezanio tired to kill me, and he was probable plotting other ways to try and kill me once again! Both Venezanio and his brother, I was going to be watching them very closely. I just hoped Venezanio's brother hadn't screwed with Lovino yet, then again would there really be anything left of him? Fratello, I hoped that he was alright in general.

"Venezanio's older brother what's his name?" I asked, this time Arthur spoke up.

"Ha, older brother Lucaino is the same age as you, his a freshmen. Poor guy too, he apparently choice not to attend school due to his spilt personality. The both of them are really protective of each other so do yourself a favor shrimp and stay away from them. " Arthur told me, I could already tell we were going to have a few issues and I wasn't that short!

"Shh, Lucaino is coming over." Anastasia said putting a finger to her mouth.

I was shocked, Lucaino, he was my age then that meant Venezanio could have been the same age as Lovino. I really doubted it though but I did feel bad for Lucaino, to have to live with a spilt personality sounded hard. When Lucaino came over he looked like a paler, red eyed blonde version of my brother and was the same height as me. He looked at me then away, was he shy or did he already know?

"C-ciao Vladimir, I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day." Lucaino said very quietly, he actual sounded like he was whispering.

"No problem, oh this is my friend Feliciano Vargas." Vladimir told him cheerfully.

I watched the color drain out of his face, now he knew me. However it didn't seem like I wasn't the only one that realized Lucaino's sudden panic. Venezanio, along with some of his friends joined us, so much for waiting till I was healed. Lucaino looked at his apparently older brother with a faint smile.

"Well well, Vargas so bump into each other once again. How do you feel after, hmm what was it, your little car accident?" Venezanio sneered.

I was confused, what car accident? Kiku, this was his doing , but then again who would believe a kid like me was an agent and my supposable double ganger tired kill me last night in a nightmare. At least Kiku knew to think ahead, but did they have to be here? Of course that could have been his doing too, that little lair.

"Oh, so you two do know each other? Are you two related? " A dark American boy asked Venezanio.

He was tall, dark skinned with dark brown hair with dark shades covering his eyes. He was holding something behind his back, but something told me I didn't want to find out what it was any time soon.

"No!" In complete unison, Venezanio and I snapped at his friend.

"Righhhtt… You have us completely fooled." Another person said, they sounded like they were from Asia.

"Quit your crap, Chang, So-Young keep your twin quiet." Venezanio hissed then pulled out one of his knives." Or else.~"

"Fratello!" Lucaino said automatically when an adult walked past us; he quickly took the knife away from his older brother.

"You know better Venezanio." She hissed then continued on with her morning.

Venezanio let out a sigh, it seemed like the only person he didn't snap at was Lucaino but he still seemed pretty annoyed after that. Especially when the American rested his arm on Venezanio's head. I couldn't help but snicker when the other Italian swatted at the American. That's when it was obvious that we could not stand each other, and everyone else fell pretty quiet when we started to glare at each other.

"Watch yourself Vargas, we wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt would we?" Venezanio warned.

With that being said Lucaino tired to get his older brother to seem a bit nicer, but in the end we watched the group walk away. My hand fell to my bruised stomach, that kid, he could have killed me both here and in that dream world. That thought, made me shudder. Slowly I backed up until I felt the door knob against my back.

"Uhh, yeah I have to go to the office, umm see you guys later." I told them.

Vladimir seemed slightly disappointed about our sudden reunion getting cut short, but he nodded. Arthur, said nothing but Anastasia waved cheerfully before walking ahead of both of them. I shut my eyes with a heavy sigh and pushed the door open before slipping inside. This high school, it was dark, it had a dark blue paint on the walls, and cold gray bricks for the flooring. Was this a school, or a prison?

"Hey Vargas!" I heard someone call.

The thought of turning around to see who it was, didn't sound like the best idea. Not when you had a person here that wanted you dead anyways. Again and again he called, I had to admit, he was pretty persistent. With a solemn sigh I stopped and faced who ever was calling me. It was one of Venezanio's friends, quickly I spun around and continued walking. What could he possible want with me?

"Hey, I wanna talk to you!" He snapped pulling me back.

"….okay.." I said wincing a bit.

"Holy crap, that is really creepy, the twins were right, you're like a paler version of Vene." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to be compared to someone who attempted who, I don't know, tired to kill me via dream?! The temptation of telling this jerk to leave me alone and stop comparing me to some psychopath, had to be held back. Surely, he didn't know what Venezanio and Lucaino did in their spare time.

"…grazie, now really I gotta go." I told him.

Again I started to walk away when I heard a snicker, I glanced back at him. He seemed utterly digested by something, or someone. For a second, I thought he was looking at me, but when I followed his gaze I found something I didn't want to. A large group of children, their eyes, they were black and soulless, their skin was deathly pale and none of them seemed quite…..alive.

"If you stare they'll get pissed off at you." Vene's friend informed me.

I glanced back, he was staring at them before. I wondered why, they didn't get mad at him for staring at them much longer than I have. Maybe because he always started, but who could blame anyone. This students, they seemed more like the dead shuffling along in the schools dim hallways. I looked back at them before it dawned on me, that dream. That awful dream I had earlier, these people, they were in cages, in prison cells.

"Venezanio and Lucaino's mother is a therapist, this kids were sent her so their mother could see how they would change..nothing yet. I'm still waiting for one of them to crack." He said with a small laugh.

As is on queue, they just stopped what they were doing and stared straight a head. I took a step back; something about this was making me feel beyond uneasy. One person, stepped away from them and just walked over to me staring at me. She stopped at least a few inches away from me, it was like she was under some spell or something.

"….help….us…" She muttered.

What she could have meant by that wasn't really clear to me. That request, just confused me and scared me a lot. She slowly stepped back into the line as they just started to chant' We are the worlds darkest secret.', over and over again. Many other students that had been close by stopped and started to pull out their phones to take pictures or video tape all of this. I however, felt like I was going to pass out any second and took this chance to get in one of the further halls.

"We are the worlds darkest secret?" I muttered to myself.

The one thing Kiku did wrong was put me in a normal school, filled with what was supposed to be normal people! Not a school with what I saw last night in a dream, nor with two people that wanted me dead most likely. This must have been his brilliant plan! My stomach, I could feel it knot up and my head started to pound with a dull throbbing. I wanted to leave this place. As soon as I slid down the wall someone walked up to me, and I regretted running off immediately.

"And where are you supposed to be young man?" An older man asked, he was tall showed that he didn't want to be there either.

I smiled nervously, I was so busted, but I didn't want to go back out there. They were still chanting, that same sentence over and over again. Although, the man hardly cared and hauled me to my feet pushing me over to the office. I stopped for a second; a chill went through when they all looked at me. Quickly I went the office before the man pushed me down into a chair and walked off. With. The. Chanting. Students. Outisde!

"What's your name sweetie?" An office aid asked.

I looked up to see a tall black woman with a welcoming smile. She didn't appear to be as aggravated as everyone else in the office, or as freaked out.

"..F-feli-" I winced, did that really shake me up that badly.

"Calm down sweetie." She told me as she sat next to me. "Now, ignore them, take a deep breathe and say your name."

I glanced back, all I could think of was last night, and yesterday. Still, I managed to breathe in very shakily and force a weak smile.

"Feliciano Vargas." I told her.

"Vargas….another one. Wait are you the one that was just in a bad car accident. Oh bless your soul and your brothers, I'm so sorry for your parents though." She said as she pushed off that seat to stand.

"I'm sure they are in a much better place now sweetie, now come on follow me and we'll get your schedule" She told me.

I sat there, not breathing for a few minutes. He lied about most of my life, I mean it kind of sense. A child like me would have to lie about things like that to get into some normal school. Some parts of it though, seemed less personal to others then the actual person. My parents, they weren't in some tragic accident. No, that lie was too much it was making me remember that day. The day I never wanted to think about again, the day my parents were murdered.


End file.
